Una receta para el desastre
by oxybry
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando mezclas a un manager conspirador, a un representado celoso, a una kohai despistada y algunos curiosos rumores que circulan por los pasillos de LME? La respuesta nunca fue más sencilla. Tienes una receta para el desastre.
1. Boom

**Descargo de Responsabilidad.** _Skip Beat!,_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de torturar a un personaje_

* * *

 **Boom**

Intervenir en la vida amorosa de los demás nunca ha sido sabio. Lograr el cometido propuesto al intervenir en dichos asuntos, puede generar una gran satisfacción y felicidad en algunos casos, desafortunadamente estas intervenciones suelen tener también efectos inesperados, inestables, indeseables, peligrosos, incluso fatales (dígase estirar la pata, criar malvas, colgar los tennis, diñarla, ver crecer los rábanos desde abajo, o si lo prefirieren mudarse de barrio) causados por alguna de las partes en cuestión. Una tarea peligrosa sin duda, y ¿saben que es lo peor?, lo peor es que la víctima no lo ve venir, la victima rara vez comprende cuál ha sido la causal de su desafortunado destino.

Y eso nos trae a este preciso punto en el tiempo, donde el cuadro más extraño que jamás se había presenciado en los pasillos de LME se estaba desarrollando ( _y eso era mucho decir, dado que LME era la casa de las rarezas a cabeza de su extravagante presidente, secundado por sus peculiares artistas y talentos_ ).

Los inadvertidos e inocentes espectadores (trabajadores y visitantes de LME) fueron testigos de cómo, Tsuruga Ren, el siempre atento caballero Japonés, aquél, que era todo gentileza y dulzura, tomaba la muñeca de su preciada Kohai con un gesto difícilmente catalogado como gentil, y de un tirón la atraía hacia su cuerpo resguardándola detrás de su espalda protegiéndola con todo su cuerpo como si fuera la posesión más valiosa sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

¿Su intención?, muy sencilla: alejarla de su manager, Yashiro Yukihito, a quién de momento le dedicaba una mirada fija, de ojos feroces mientras se le marcaban con fuerza las líneas de su mandíbula.

Mogami Kyoko, (la única e irrepetible kohai en cuestión), claramente parecía no entender que estaba sucediendo y temblaba como una ardilla asustada a las espaldas de su senpai. No que se le pudiera culpar, no cuando estabas en presencia del señor demonio/tipo oscuro de la noche en el hotel. ¿Y Ren?, bueno, él parecía haberse esfumado hacía los límites de la inconciencia.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en solo segundos, y el pobre Yashiro Yukihito, sintió no por primera vez en su vida el bien llamado instinto de supervivencia que le vociferaba a gritos que corriera lo más lejos posible a una isla remota y desolada en algún punto del Pacífico para no volver jamás. Pero allí estaba él, llevándole la contraria mientras miraba a su representado con una mezcla de asombro, confusión y terror.

Solo tres cosas estaban claras: Tsuruga Ren estaba furioso, Mogami Kyoko confundida y Yashiro Yukihito, bueno Yashiro, estaba seguro que iba a morir. Su único deseo era saber el por qué.


	2. Rumorologia

**Algunas semanas atrás**

 **Rumorología.**

Un rumor es como una chispa. Aparece de repente y si no se apaga, crece, se extiende y pronto está fuera de control, lo próximo que sabes es que el bosque entero está ardiendo. La cosa curiosa sobre los rumores es que nunca se conoce con exactitud la fuente que los originó. Y Lory Majestic Entertainment no era la excepción a esa regla.

—Kyoko-chan, —los ojos de Yashiro se iluminaron como luces de árbol de navidad cuando la vio—, te estaba buscando.

—Oh, Yashiro-san, ¿cómo está? —le saludó con una breve inclinación y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, Kyoko-chan, me preguntaba si tienes un minuto de tu tiempo que me regales.

—Por supuesto, Yashiro-san.

La otra cosa que tienen ustedes que saber sobre los rumores, es que son los rumorados los últimos en enterarse. Y este caso, como podrá usted suponer no es la excepción. Tal vez si hubiesen estado más atentos habrían escuchado el murmullo al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Viste eso? —comentó uno.

—Entonces es cierto —respondió el otro.

—La primera vez que Kimi, la de recursos humanos me lo dijo, no lo pude creer, pero ahora… —habló un tercero.

—También escuché de Takashi, el de archivo, que Andrea, la mánager de Akiko, del departamento de música, le dijo que Agnes, que pasaba por la oficina de talentos le comentó que había escuchado que Yashiro pasa todas las semanas sin falta por donde Sawara-san por el horario de ella.

—Eso es aterrador, ¿es Yashiro-san acaso algún tipo de acosador?

—No lo creo, Kyoko-san, no parece rechazar sus avances —dijo mirando a la pareja que ahora caminaba hacia LA Hearts.

Ahhh… Los rumores ciertamente son como una chispa… Una chispa en un almacén lleno de pólvora y sabes lo que sucede cuando eso pasa… Se esparce rápido y todo termina explotando.


	3. Hashtag

**#Despiste, #Negación, #Frustración, #Celestina.**

La frustración es una cosa terrible, especialmente cuando intentas, vuelves a intentar, sigues intentando y el resultado es exactamente el mismo. Hay un límite a lo mucho que puedes hacer entre los despistes de Kyoko y la negación de Ren.

Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, compartir su frustración con el mundo. Encontrar a otros que compartieran sus angustias y dilemas porque todos sus esfuerzos parecían ir al vacío. Al paso que iban Ren y Kyoko, era más probable que el pudiera morderse el codo primero o a lo mejor y le empezaban a crecer canas verdes. Si tan solo pudiese utilizar Twinter, seguramente ya sería _tendencia._ Pero más que nada estaba seguro que lograría poner _despiste, negación, frustración y celestina,_ en el Top 10 de los _Trending Topic_ Japón. Porque las masas lo adorarían, encontrarían hilarante todas las veces que la despistada de Kyoko le hizo una sacada de culo por izquierda al gran Tsuruga Ren. O encontrarían tremendamente absurdo los estados de negación de Ren, cuando aseguraba no pensar en ella, cuando en realidad eso era todo lo que hacía. Ni que decir de sus planes secretos y agenda oculta para juntarlos, podía ver los cientos de seguidores esperando por retroalimentar su más reciente plan para lograr la ansiada pareja feliz y también podía ver después de publicar los resultados (seguramente fallidos) llegar el _#Frustración_ a la cima de los _Trending Topics._

Era una verdadera lástima, la verdad que sí. Pero por nada del mundo podía poner en peligro la reputación de su representado y mucho menos la de Kyoko-chan, por más que lo que dijera fuera la pura verdad.

Mientras tanto le tocaría conformarse con su libreta. Sacó su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

 **Entrada 1223**

No, no somos amigos. Solo somos sempai y kohai. # _Puñalada, #Despiste, #Frustración, #sempaizone._

 **Entrada 1225**

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que estoy bien?, por más que te empeñes en pensar lo contrario, Mogami-san no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de ánimo. _#Negación, #NiÉlSeLoCree._

 **Entrada 1228**

Hacerle la encerrona a Kyoko-chan en las máquinas expendedoras y hablar de los malos hábitos alimenticios de Ren, rogar si es necesario. _#Celestina,_ _#PlanEnMarcha, #Inocencia,_ _#EllaEsUnPanDeDios._

 **Entrada 1230**

Cena para dos en el apartamento de Ren **.** _#Celestina, #SiSePuede, #AunNoPierdoLaEsperanza._


	4. Prejuzgar

**Los efectos de prejuzgar**

Hacer juicios apresurados es un muy mal hábito, y uno muy peligroso, si se me permite agregar. Tienen el potencial de causar grandes confusiones al sacar conclusiones precipitadas que suelen ser mayormente erradas, pero eso no ha logrado que muchos se logren deshacer de ese _inquietante_ y poco _fino_ hábito.

Las víctimas de este hábito, en este caso llámese, Yashiro Yukihito, suelen ser prácticamente desconocidos para el practicante de tal acción, a quién nos referiremos de ahora en más como _el practicante,_ para mayor claridad.

Este _practicante_ , del que hemos hablado anteriormente, ha hecho un juicio basado en lo poco que ha visto del Señor Yashiro Yukihito, pues el _practicante_ , nunca ha tenido contacto directo con el sujeto. Y en su juicio, el _practicante,_ ha establecido que detrás de su famosa fachada profesional intachable y de hombre correcto, el sujeto en cuestión es sin lugar a dudas un **_Lolicon_** en toda regla. Porque no hay otra forma de llamar al hombre que tiene esa _extraña_ fijación en una chiquilla, Kyoko Mogami, que aún no se puede considerar una adulta, por lo menos no ante los ojos de la ley, y a la que le lleva como mínimo 10 años de diferencia. Y no es que _el practicante_ este inventándolo, por supuesto que no, lo ha visto de primera mano, ha visto como la acorraló en la salita de las máquinas expendedoras y ha visto como la chica se negaba ante su pedido y luego cedía ante la determinada insistencia de su interlocutor. Una víctima sin escapatoria, indefensa ante las habilidosas artimañas del corruptor. Su predador incluso raya lo acosador, tanto como para mantener un marcado seguimiento de su agenda. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que Yashiro Yukihito, resultaría ser ese tipo de persona?

Y es entonces, que _el practicante,_ convencido de que su juicio es el acertado, decide poner sobre aviso a sus compañeros, no vayan a caer en las garras del sujeto en cuestión.

Y es así como uno, en este caso Yashiro Yukihito, pasa de ser un respetado profesional, hombre correcto y prospecto de casamentero para dos queridos amigos, a ser el pervertido Lolicon residente de LME… Los maravillosos efectos de prejuzgar no tienen comparación.

* * *

 **NA.** Los reviews como siempre, se agradecen.


	5. El bien mayor

Dedicado con mucho cariño a **mutemuia** y **kikitapatia,** por aguantarme :)

* * *

 **...**

 **El bien mayor y los chivos expiatorios**

Alguien (no vamos a profundizar sobre quién), dijo que _el fin, justificaba los medios,_ si me permiten agregar, una afirmación bastante polémica, pero no vamos a discutir sobre las implicaciones de la misma, bueno tal vez un poco.

LME, es literalmente un imperio en el mundo del entretenimiento, con cientos de empleados en su plantilla fija, ni hablar de los empleados temporales, transferencias de otras sedes, talentos compartidos con otras agencias ( _para mayor información remitirse al caso de Amamiya Chiori_ ), entre muchos otros que de momento no es relevante mencionar.

Uno, se atrevería a afirmar que es una tarea titánica, incluso imposible, estar al tanto de lo que sucede, especialmente si se trata del presidente que dirige el mencionado emporio. Uno pensaría que el señor presidente solo se involucra o está interesado en los asuntos de la mayor relevancia; pero estamos hablando de Takarada Lory, quien tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes o como él mismo los llama jocosamente, _pajaritos,_ que lo mantienen muy bien informado. Así que no era de extrañar que el mencionado, estuviese al tanto de los últimos rumores y acusaciones que pesaban sobre uno de los activos más valiosos de su compañía, Yashiro Yukihito; afirmaciones por demás falsas. Si de algo podían acusar a su fiel secuaz, era tal vez, de aprendiz de casamentero. Él, como buen amigo, compañero de embarque y jefe, debía detener tan terribles acusaciones inmediatamente, pero ese monstruo del amor que vive en su interior llevaba toda la mañana maquinando sobre las posibilidades. _¿Qué pasaría, si uno de esos_ _ **rumores**_ _(los de Yashiro Yukihito, intentando seducir a Kyoko Mogami), llegaran a los oídos apropiados?_

Los celos, son un arma poderosa, incluso grandes guerras han desatado y las cosas estaban realmente aburridas estos últimos tiempos. Su no-aún-pronto-a-ser pareja favorita seguramente apreciaría el empujoncito y podía asegurar que a Yashiro, no le importaría sacrificarse por el bien mayor ( _no que él, estuviera al tanto de tal sacrificio_ ). Después de todo, algunas causas necesitaban un chivo expiatorio, carne de cañón.

Entonces, sucedió. Como por arte de magia la ocurrencia de los hechos donde Takarada Lory, obtuvo tal información desapareció de la existencia. Nunca él, ni sus pajaritos, vieron o escucharon nada de aquel rumor que como pólvora se extendía por los pasillos de su imperio.


	6. Phyllobates terribilis

**Phyllobates terribilis**

Existe _este_ sentimiento difícil de nombrar( _al que algunos llamarían paranoia_ ), ese que hace sentir que todos los ojos están dirigidos a un sujeto en particular. El sujeto no puede evitar la sensación de estar siendo observado como si fuese algún tipo de animal exótico y/o peligroso en una exposición de clase mundial. El sujeto inútilmente revisa su ropa, arregla su cabello y está bastante seguro que no ha matado a nadie en las últimas 24 horas o semana, para el caso; pero eso no hace nada para aliviar la sensación de que todos los ojos están sobre él. Presuntuoso de su parte se podría pensar, porque entre los dos, su representado siempre es el que se roba las miradas.

Pero después de una semana, estaba seguro que no estaba imaginando cosas. Después de mucha deliberación interna decidió que así se debió sentir _Phyllobates terribilis,_ ese pequeño y fascinante anfibio del Pacífico colombiano que conoció en su última visita al zoológico. Todavía recuerda al pequeño animal del otro lado del cristal. Todos los ojos sobre él, la estrella de la exhibición. Algunos la miraban con desprecio o miedo y algunos otros la miraban con abierta curiosidad, queriendo saber los secretos del animal vertebrado más venenoso del mundo. Pero había una razón por la que todas las miradas estaban en ella, era la estrella, la que había cruzado medio mundo. Lo que nos trae de devuelta a su situación donde, él, Yashiro Yukihito, es un hombre normal, con una vida normal, que de la noche a la mañana pasó a ser víctima de las inquisitivas miradas de propios y extraños, incluso se atrevería a decir que cuando entraba en algún lugar todos lo miraban y luego callaban. Se sentía como el anfibio detrás del cristal, siendo examinado, sometido al escrutinio y luego cuando parecían tomar una decisión algunos lo miran con pena, otros con temor y unos pocos con abierta curiosidad.

—¿Hay algo mal con mi traje, mi cabello o mi cara? ¿Acaso me creció una cola u orejas? —le preguntó exasperado a Ren.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yashiro-san? —preguntó preocupado Ren ante el cambio brusco de temperamento de su manager.

—Sigo teniendo este sentimiento desde hace una semana de que me están observando como si fuera algún tipo de animal exótico que vieran por primera vez.

—Te aseguro, Yashiro, que todo está perfectamente bien. Debes estar imaginando cosas.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.


	7. Abogado del Diablo

**¿El abogado del diablo o el abogado que cava su propia tumba?**

Cuando a alguien se le 'concede' el título de 'abogado del diablo' en el argot popular, usualmente se habla de alguien que defiende ideas, acciones o postulados que a la gran mayoría de las personas les parecen indefendibles. Pero algunas veces, solo algunas veces, unos pobres desafortunados son irremediablemente arrastrados a defender una causa aparentemente indefendible, que tarde que temprano se puede volver en su contra.

Yashiro no pudo evitar preocuparse por el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión problemática en el rostro de Ren mientras escuchada el programa que trasmitían mientras esperaban. ¿Por qué de toda la programación que había en la televisión tenían que estar presentando precisamente ese especial sobre lo terrible y mal visto de la diferencia de edad entre una pareja? Bueno, eso es sencillo, seguramente quien dijo que cuando quieres algo el mundo conspira para que lo logres, estaba borracho.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué les importa tanto meterse en la vida de los demás?

—¿De qué hablas, Yashiro?

—Quieren castigar y evitar el amor de una pareja, ¿por qué?, solo porque se llevan 12 años —defendió apasionadamente.

—Esa es una diferencia bastante amplia, Yashiro. No quiero decir que esté mal, pero es algo a considerar —respondió Ren con calma.

—¿Qué hay que considerar, Ren? Nada —exclamó sobrexcitado—. Lo que realmente importa es tener una escala de valores similares, no la misma edad.

—Supongo.

—Lo que cuenta es el amor y la madurez de cada uno en una relación, sin importar las edades que ambos tengan, siempre va a funcionar. El hecho de que él sea mayor no la limita, al contrario, la invita a conocer, a aprender.

—Bueno, eso es cierto…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, Yashiro lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Si es mayor, puede enseñarla a amar, a disfrutarse plenamente; puede ser un hombre de gran experiencia, quien no la haga sentir a ciegas, que sepa qué hacer y en qué momento.

Ren recordó en ese momento aquella conversación que escuchó entre miembros del staff de LME, decían algo sobre que Yashiro era un Lolicon. Él sabía mejor que nadie cómo funcionaban los rumores, así que no le dio mayor importancia, los rumores siempre iban y venían y muy pocos tenían en ellos algo de verdad, pero ahora, escuchando la vehemente defensa de Yashiro... ¿Podría ser cierto?


	8. Hipertensión

**Hipertensión**

Los celos son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio. Esa es la definición técnica. A partir de allí muchos infieren que los celos son una muestra de amor, algunos otros osan diferir y afirman que tal sentimiento no es más que una clara señal de inseguridad. Yashiro no tenía interés en saber si se trataba de lo primero o lo segundo. Él solo sabía que los celos de Ren eran extremadamente peligrosos, aunque de cierta forma retorcida los encontraba adorables, porque eso significaba que Ren veía a Kyoko-chan como suya y eso era un paso más hacia la luz al final del túnel. Pero sus celos, los de Ren ( _desafortunadamente él parecía ser el único en notarlos, bueno Kyoko también los notaba pero los tomaba por otra cosa_ ), para el resto del mundo eran como la hipertensión, un asesino silencioso, que no da señales (o bueno puede dar señales sutiles, para ser justos) hasta que te da un ataque al corazón o tienes un cuadro de insuficiencia renal, es decir, comprometen la integridad física.

Pero había cinco cosas que todos necesitaban entender sobre los celos en el caso de Tsuruga Ren

1\. Afirma nunca estar celoso y argumenta que solo protege a su kohai de todo peligro (específicamente de la amenaza de otros congéneres de la misma especie). En el particular caso de Ren, celos y protección se pueden definir con el mismo significado, por más que la Real Academia de la Lengua difiera de tal apreciación.

2\. Cuanto más brillante la sonrisa peores son los celos, aunque esto último también aplica para las auras florales, entre más flores, peor el asunto. Aunque estas, también suelen ser señal de enojo, que de igual forma en la mayoría de los casos es causada por los celos…

3\. Los celos de Ren, no solo comprometen la integridad física del sujeto si no también la de cualquier artefacto ( _remítase al caso del celular de Kyoko-chan)_ que pase a estar a su alcance o que sea fuente de los celos.

4\. Está comprobado por investigaciones recientes que la única forma de calmarlo es teniendo algún tipo de contacto físico o emocional con la fuente de todos sus males (entiéndase, Kyoko-chan), después de deshacerse del sujeto en cuestión, por supuesto. Esto logra un efecto calmante instantáneo.

5\. Y la más importante de todas. No saber esta información, puede ser causal de muerte. Nunca, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases oses poner mano sobre Mogami Kyoko, el infierno se desatará sobre ti. Y si alguien se ha atrevido hacerlo, debes mantener una distancia prudencial o tú puedes ser la víctima… Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Reino, o a aquellos desafortunados que tuvieron la desgracia de acercarse a la preciosa hermana de Caín Heel.


	9. Línea directa

**Línea directa**

Todos tenemos o conocemos el teléfono móvil o celular (como lo quieran llamar dependiendo si están de este o del otro lado del charco), es más puedo asegurar que muchos lo tendréis en la mano en este preciso momento. Sí, ha leído usted bien, estamos hablando del teléfono móvil, ese dispositivo inalámbrico electrónico cuya principal característica es su portabilidad, que permite comunicarse desde casi cualquier lugar. Su principal función es la comunicación de voz, como el teléfono convencional, pero ahora encuentras modelitos con una infinidad de opciones, aplicaciones, gadgets y una gama aún más impresionante de accesorios para personalizarlos. Es como si tuvieran vida propia, personalidades… Sí, sí, como aquellas crónicas de un celular que leí hace algunas semanas, exponía puntos bastante interesantes y entretenidos. En fin, como venía diciendo, la gente de ahora no puede vivir sin sus celulares. Viven en armonía, bueno, toda la armonía que puede haber en una relación de dependencia; pero ese no es el caso de Yashiro Yukihito. Él era un "come-celulares-funde-circuitos". Así de simple. Y eso, siempre, sin falta, le traía algún tipo de problema.

 _Frrzzz_ , el último suspiro de su celular.

Yashiro miró con incredulidad su celular, había olvidado el guante. Dejó escapar un suspiró frustrado, no tardaría en ver el memo del departamento de contabilidad; bueno ese era el menor de sus problemas, porque necesitaba un teléfono para terminar de arreglar la agenda de Ren con urgencia. Su súplica no hecha se materializó a la vuelta del pasillo en un estridente mono rosa.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿me puedes prestar tu teléfono? Por favor.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede, Yashiro-san?

—Es que necesito hacer una llamada urgente, y mi celular bueno… —dijo mostrándole el humeante aparato en su mano—. Es para arreglar algo de la agenda de Ren, prometo no tardarme.

Kyoko no dudó en pasarle su teléfono móvil.

—Tómese el tiempo que necesite, Yashiro-san.

Mientras arreglaba los detalles por teléfono, Yashiro no pudo evitar mirar a Kyoko por el rabillo del ojo, quien de momento hablaba con uno de los chicos ¿Isibashi, era? Centró toda su atención en su interlocutor del otro lado de la línea. Cuando finalmente terminó la llamada un par de minutos después y se volteó para devolverle el celular a Kyoko se dio cuenta que no estaba por allí. Se metió el celular rosado en el bolsillo del saco y procedió a buscarla. El ritmo pegadizo de la canción lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Después de un par de segundos descubrió que el sonido provenía de su bolsillo, del teléfono de Kyoko.

Sería mejor ignorarlo, no era educado contestar el teléfono ajeno, sin importar que técnicamente fuera de LME y él fuera empleado de dicha entidad; primero lo silenciaría y luego le diría a Kyoko-chan que la estuvieron llamando. Pero la diosa de la fortuna o tal vez la de la des-fortuna y un sentido común de dudosa procedencia intervendrían en el futuro. Tomó el llamativo aparato en su mano debidamente enguantada y miró la pantalla, el nombre de su representado titilando. Solo era Ren, no había ningún problema en que contestara el teléfono, se dijo así mismo, y sin más preámbulo conectó la llamada.

—¿Ren?

—…

—¿Ren?

—¿Yashiro?

—Sí, Ren

—…

—…

—¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular de Mogami-san?

Oni, sí, un Oni… La voz de la línea no podía pertenecer a otra criatura que no fuera un aterrador y demoníaco Oni. Yashiro se sintió desfallecer, ya no solo era un come-celulares-funde-circuitos, sino que ahora también tenía línea directa con el infierno.

...

* * *

 **Anuncios Comerciales o ¿eran notas de autor?** Si no las han leído pásense a leer

1\. Testigos: crónicas de un celular de _kikitapatia_

2\. Frrzzz de _mutemuia_

Las dos historias son a falta de una mejor palabra imperdibles e hilarantes.


	10. Teléfono roto

**Teléfono roto**

Existe un juego muy popular para niños llamado el teléfono roto, _stille Post, Chinese whispers_ o como prefieran llamarlo dependiendo del país o región donde se juegue; pero la dinámica siempre es la misma: alguien susurra un mensaje al oído del primer receptor, sin repetirlo, esta persona quien ha oído el mensaje inicial se lo comunica en igual forma a quien está a su lado, y así, de manera consecutiva hasta llegar al final. El mensaje, por haber sido murmurado, se torna un tanto indistinguible. Lo divertido del juego, es escuchar cómo un mensaje se va distorsionando al ser transmitido a lo largo de la cadena.

Solo un juego muchos pensarán, pero en algunas ocasiones la realidad supera la ficción.

Kyoko dio un brinco cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo trasero. Miró el número en la pantalla.

—Yashiro-san… —Bien, Yashiro-san… —¿Pasó algo?... —Ya veo.

Kyoko se sonrojó de este lado de la línea.

—No lo sé, Yashiro-san, no creo que sea correcto… —De acuerdo, ¿a qué horas?… —No, Yashiro-san, no hay necesidad de desviarse del camino, yo puedo llegar directamente al apartamento, después de todo no es la primera vez.

Y aquí es donde comienza la cadena, porque alguien en ese mismo lugar que escuchó _el mensaje (conversación ajena),_ lo retransmite al siguiente en la cadena. Para cuando el mensaje llega al quinto retransmisor, _el mensaje_ reza algo entre las líneas: _no creo que sea correcto desviarnos, mejor vamos directo al apartamento._ Para cuando el mensaje llega al _"final de la cadena"_ (asúmase al menos 25 personas después) el mensaje se ha distorsionado de tal manera que el resultado final va entre las líneas: _luna llena, lobo feroz suelto, noche de pasión._

Pero para poder entender lo mucho que se tergiversó el mensaje es esencial conocer el mensaje inicial.

 **La conversación original, alias el** ** _mensaje:_**

—Yashiro-san.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, Yashiro-san.

—Kyoko-chan, lamento tanto molestarte, pero estoy preocupado por Ren.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Ren no está comiendo bien y temo que se pueda enfermar de nuevo.

—Ya veo.

—Y como parece gustar tanto de tu cocina, me preguntaba si podrías hacer un poco de tiempo para Ren.

Kyoko se sonrojó de este lado de la línea al escuchar lo mucho que Ren disfrutaba de su comida.

—No lo sé, Yashiro-san, no creo que sea correcto.

—Por favor, Kyoko-chan, eres la única que puede ayudarme.

Kyoko recordó su libreto más reciente y la escena con la que estaba teniendo problemas.

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué horas?

—Ren termina a las 8. Si quieres podemos pasarte a recoger, seguro a Ren no le importará.

—No, Yashiro-san, no hay necesidad de desviarse del camino, yo puedo llegar directamente al apartamento, después de todo no es la primera vez.

—Gracias, Kyoko-chan, no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Así es como ese mensaje original (conversación espiada), terminó reduciéndose a dos líneas que nada tenían que ver con el mensaje original.

Lo dicho, más que un juego, la vida real.


	11. Despiste selectivo

**Despiste selectivo**

Una persona despistada por definición es alguien desorientado, distraído, que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Dicho esto, en LME, algunos están convencidos de que Kyoko Mogami hace parte de tan selecto grupo, es más, están tan seguros que apostarían sus sueldos y carreras a que ella encabeza la lista, porque no hay otra manera de explicar su comportamiento; pero no, por más bizarro que suene no es que Kyoko sea despistada, la mitad de su talento para la actuación viene de sus dotes de atención y observación, unas habilidades tan impresionantes que pasaban los límites de ser asombrosas hasta el punto de volverse escalofriantes, no, lo de ella no es despiste, es un mecanismo natural de defensa contra cualquier indicio de afecto hacia su persona o cualquier minúsculo avance amoroso de Ren Tsuruga. Un mecanismo para proteger su corazón.

—Te ves diferente, Mogami-san.

—Ah, sí, es parte del contrato de modelaje con _Saint Rior,_ debemos usar sus prendas.

—Te ves hermosa.

—¡Qué dice, Tsuruga-san!, no soy yo, es la ropa que es muy bonita.

—Mogami-san, eres hermosa, además debes aprender a aceptar un cumplido por lo que es y no despreciarlo. No diría algo que no fuera cierto.

—Como se esperaba de Tsuruga-senpai. Ahora, ¿qué quiere comer hoy?

Ren casi deja escapar un suspiro frustrado.

—Lo que elijas está bien, Mogami-san.

—Veamos —dijo mirando los vegetales con detenimiento.

—Mogami-san, no es que no esté agradecido de que te ofrecieras a cocinar, pero ¿hay alguna razón en especial?

—Oh, bueno, quería preguntar su opinión sobre lo que llevo desarrollado del personaje de Sakura, hay algo que me molesta y no termino de estar conforme, pero no logro descubrir qué es, y aproveché que Yashiro-san dijo que no estaba comiendo correctamente para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Yashiro-san?

—Sí, es tan buen mánager, organizando de manera tan efectiva y eficiente su agenda, además se preocupa tanto por usted, por su salud, ya sabe, y también es bastante amable, apuesto y trabajador, aunque sea un poco raro con eso de su problema con la tecnología, es usted afortunado de tenerlo como mánager y amigo.

—Muy afortunado —mencionó apretando de más el carrito que empujaba en el supermercado.

Kyoko estaba tan entretenida decidiendo qué vegetales deberían llevar que sus pequeños demonios ya debilitados por la anterior brillante sonrisa angelical no sintieron las olas de enojo provenientes de su lado. Para el futuro tal vez debería recordar que uno no le habla a un hombre enamorado de ningún otro hombre, sin importar cuán aparentemente inocuas sean dichas palabras, ni qué tan buen amigo sea, aunque no es como si hubiese manera que ella supiera ni lo primero, ni lo segundo, ¿no es así?

No, Kyoko no era despistada, Kyoko tenía un caso gravísimo de despiste selectivo (entiéndase por selectivo cualquier acercamiento romántico especialmente cuando Ren Tsuruga, en nombre o persona, está envuelto de una manera u otra), eso y quizás un terribilísimo caso de inocencia mezclado con su buena dosis de ingenuidad.


	12. Es mio, solo mio

**Es mío, solo mío.**

Posesivo, qué palabra tan aterradora, peor aún cuando la hemos visto personificada en una de sus más escalofriantes presentaciones en el personaje posesivo-obsesivo-compulsivo-manipulador de un famosísimo _bestseller_ de novela erótica…

La posesividad llevada a los extremos y en la mayoría de sus casos es tremendamente dañina para las personas y las relaciones, sin embargo, la posesividad es innata a la naturaleza humana en mayor o menor grado. Tómese por ejemplo al lector que muy seguramente de niño y con toda seguridad expresó en su tono infantil más indignado y al borde de una rabieta las famosas frases "¡Es mío!", "¡No lo presto!", "¡Devuélvemelo!". Una etapa pasajera, afirman los psicólogos, pero sin duda parte del desarrollo infantil. Aun así, hay una verdad universal y es que a muchos de nosotros, a pesar de haber crecido, no nos gusta compartir y punto. Lo mío es mío, fin del asunto. Pero Ren (y con Ren me refiero a la máscara) no hace parte de ese grupo, por supuesto, faltaba más, pero Kuon, bueno, él es otra historia completamente diferente y su posesividad ha empezado a alcanzar límites insospechados desde que apareció en su vida la llamativa kouhai de su alter ego. Kyoko era de él y solo de él, bueno no solo de él, gruñó de exasperación al recordar que tenía que compartirla con el pusilánime de Ren y la brillante e insufrible hadita Corn, pero Kyoko era de ellos, solo de ellos. Y él, de todos, era el encargado de marcar territorio, dar advertencias, reajustar huesos y de organizar las visitas temporales al infierno.

Un par de nombres encabezaban la lista, el _Beagle_ quien fue debidamente advertido aunque lo que mereciera fuera un completo reajuste de su sistema óseo, un profundo estudio de sus puntos de dolor y un pase de pertenencia permanente en el infierno, pero Kyoko y Ren no lo dejaron. Y por otro lado, pero no menos importante, estaba Shotaro, el bastardo que se regodeaba en decir que ella era de él, mientras Kuon moría por jugar a los rompecabezas con sus huesos cada vez que lo decía, ella era de ellos (entiéndase de él, de Ren y de Corn) y un día se aseguraría de que esa lengua que solo decía sandeces se le enrollara hasta la base y con suerte se le atascara en la garganta. Otros nombres aparecían en la lista también, por supuesto, entre ellos la _musaraña_ Murasame y Kijima _womanizer_ , pero muy al final estaba otro nombre, uno en el que ni Ren, ni Corn habían reparado.

Kuon lo había visto, cómo la buscaba apenas llegaban a LME, el cariñoso honorífico que usaba con su nombre, cómo ella parecía más relajada a su alrededor, las llamadas telefónicas… Los extraños y raros rumores… Quizás era tiempo de dejar una advertencia, una pequeñita, pero que trasmitiera el mensaje fuerte y claro, después de todo no quería tener que quebrarle el alma a Yashiro Yukihito.


	13. Creer o no creer, esa es la cuestión

**Creer o no creer, esa es la cuestión**

En la vida creemos en muchas cosas, en el amor, la lealtad, los príncipes, las hadas, los amigos, la muerte. Y a medida que se crece y se avanza se presenta la ineludible disyuntiva de qué creer o no creer, así como en la cuestión de esa viaje frase de algún escritor inglés del _ser o no ser_ , tal cual. Se nos enfrenta al eterno dilema de creer o no en las cosas que se dicen, en las que se ven, incluso se empieza a reevaluar aquellas cosas en las que siempre se ha o no creído. Se puede empezar a creer en la amistad, en los actos aleatorios de bondad, en que existen hombres que disfrutan de los mangas demográficamente dedicados a jovencitas, o por el contrario se puede dejar de creer aunque sea momentáneamente en la lealtad, en los actos desinteresados, en las buenas intenciones de los demás.

Yashiro se despidió no sin antes disculparse nuevamente por tener que irse temprano, un asunto personal había dicho.

Ren escuchó a la estilista hablar mientras retocaba su cabello.

—Es muy considerado de su parte, Tsuruga-san, el apoyar a Yashiro-san —Ren no tenía ni idea de qué le hablaba pero permaneció en silencio—. Debe ser terrible haber tenido que lidiar con todos esos rumores y las críticas, es bueno que tenga un amigo como usted. Yashiro-san es una persona admirable y merece toda la felicidad del mundo.

Ren asintió sin saber muy bien por qué, ahora la curiosidad le picaba, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Si su corazón no hubiese sido ya capturado por esa adorable jovencita, hasta yo iría a por él —la estilista siguió con su monólogo—, uno pensaría que usted no estaría de acuerdo con esa relación, dado el conflicto de intereses.

—¿Conflicto de intereses?

—Por supuesto, después de todo, él es su mánager y ella es su conocida y estimada kohai.

Los ojos de Ren se agrandaron de la impresión, trató de recomponerse y no dejar escapar ninguna de sus tormentosas emociones, ya cuando estuviera a solas las dejaría aflorar.

—Ya sabe, cuando escuché los rumores por primera vez hace un par de semanas me sorprendí mucho, yo siempre pensé, que había una relación entre usted y Kyoko-chan —Ren se atragantó con el agua—, son una de esas cosas que oye uno en los sets y dado los cercanos que son, bueno, parecía una suposición acertada, pero parece que estuvimos equivocados todo el tiempo… Listo.

—Gracias —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el familiar número, contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

—Ren, ¿a qué debo el placer?

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó tratando de contener la ira.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ren resopló.

—Los rumores… Sobre Yashiro.

—Ah… Eso.

—¿Lo sabía? No puedo creerlo —dijo paseándose en el camerino como un animal encerrado—, ¿son ciertos? ¿Él y Kyoko?

—¿Y qué si así es, Ren?

—Respóndame, maldita sea.

—No lo sé, como tú, solo he escuchado rumores.

—Él no me traicionaría, ¿verdad?, él lo sabe.

—¿Qué sabe?

—No se haga el tonto, usted y Yashiro saben de mis sentimientos. Él no me traicionaría de esa forma, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no, no había persona más fiel a Ren en esta tierra que Yashiro, ni una que hiciera tantos malabares para encaminarlo a una relación amorosa de dimensiones épicas con Mogami-kun como él, bueno quizás con la excepción de su servidor, sin embargo, Lory se había prometido no intervenir, aunque puede que al pobre Yashiro le viniese bien un poco de ayuda, decidió, pero no mucha, y con suerte Ren se movería en la dirección correcta o al menos eso esperaba.

—Solo tú tienes esa respuesta, muchacho. Solo tú puedes elegir si crees o no en el hombre que ha sido tu mánager, pero sobre todo, tu amigo por años.

Elegir entre creer y no creer.

Por ahora Ren escogería creer en la amistad de Yashiro, en su lealtad y no creer en la posibilidad de su traición.

Pero cuando la duda ha sido sembrada, es como una espinita que ha sido clavada, puya y puya hasta que se entierra o es retirada.

Y eso siempre duele…


	14. A su servicio

**A su servicio**

Ser servicial es un bonito rasgo del que muchos carecen y del que solo algunos pueden hacer alarde. Pero, ¿qué es ser servicial, se preguntarán ustedes? El término se refiere a esas personas que sirven con atención y diligencia, que siempre están dispuestas a hacer favores, a ayudar, especialmente a un amigo (en este caso amiga), que está en aprietos. A Yashiro Yukihito podían tacharlo de Lolicon, atracacunas, fundecircuitos, pero jamás de los jamases de no ser servicial, su madre lo había criado mejor que eso. Por ello cuando su camino se cruzó con el de una desesperada Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos acudió en su ayuda, cual caballero en brillante armadura.

—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh, Yashiro-san, buenos días —sus ojos se abrieron con pánico—, no estará Tsuruga-san con usted, ¿verdad?

—No, tenía una reunión con el presidente, pero, ¿estás bien?, pareces, bueno… —dijo señalándola con la mano—, ¿sucedió algo?

Los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor y Yashiro casi deja escapar un gritito poco varonil ante el miasma que comenzó a rodearlo.

—Beagle acosador, demonio del infierno.

Los ojos de Yashiro casi se salen de sus órbitas.

—¿Trató de hacerte algo? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar mirando alrededor en busca de Reino—. Debemos llamar a seguridad.

—Eso no será necesario, Yashiro-san, ya se fue.

—¿Qué quería?

Kyoko dejó escapar un lamento desesperado.

—Darme mi regalo de día blanco —dijo tironeándose el cabello, tratando de deshacerse del ofensor objeto sin mucho éxito.

Yashiro casi se ahoga a la vista del escalofriante prendedor en los cabellos de Kyoko, si Ren se enteraba de eso _, Oh Dios, oh Dios,_ por dentro estaba entrando en pánico.

—¿Y lo estás usando?

—El estúpido perro lo puso sin que me diera cuenta y no he podido quitármelo —dijo a punto de llorar—, seguramente está maldito, por eso no me lo puedo quitar —dijo jalando una vez más del objeto.

La mirada de Yashiro se suavizó ante las ideas fantasiosas de Kyoko.

—Kyoko-chan, no es una maldición —dijo acercándose y mirando el objeto— es solo que tu cabello se ha enredado entre los pétalos de la rosa y el ataúd.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, si quieres puedo ayudarte a quitártelo.

—¿Haría eso por mí, Yashiro-san?

Yashiro sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Kyoko-chan, no me ofrecería si no fuera así, me voy a acercar un poco para poder soltarlo, así que disculpa que invada tu espacio personal por un momento.

Yashiro dejó su maletín de lado y acercándose a Kyoko se inclinó sobre su hombro izquierdo para desenredar el prendedor, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Las mejillas de Kyoko coloreándose de un leve rosado ante la cercanía masculina.

—Creo que ya lo tengo. Listo. Estás libre.

—Gra…

Kyoko literalmente fue apartada de su lado de un solo golpe y a un par de pasos de él no estaba otro sino Tsuruga Ren, su representado. La mirada que le dedicó hizo temblar los mismísimos cimientos de su existencia. Muy seguramente tendría que encargar una réplica en tamaño real del ataúd que sostenía en la mano.

Ayudar a otros es lo correcto, siempre lo ha sido, pero hoy, bueno, hoy quizás para el pobre Yashiro, lo mejor hubiese sido seguir derecho, porque hoy, haber ofrecido una mano amiga, una ayuda inesperada, resultó ser el camino total y completamente equivocado.


	15. El lado oscuro de la geometría

**El lado oscuro de la geometría**

Lo hemos escuchado antes: dame tu mejor ángulo, ese ángulo está mal, muévelo 90 grados, necesitamos una vista de 180. Buena toma, pero repitámosla desde otro ángulo.

En el cine, la televisión y la fotografía los ángulos lo son todo o eso dicen, pero… ¿Qué demonios son los ángulos?

Bueno, un ángulo es una magnitud física adimensional que… ¿A quién le importa...? A nadie, todo lo que necesitamos saber es que son parte del endemoniado laberinto, perdón, senda de las matemáticas, sí, esa misma que te zampa de cabeza en el mundo de la geometría y sus misterios y luego te presenta a alguien llamado Pitágoras que dijo algo sobre hipopótamos… O eran hipotenusas y cate-algo, pero no, ese no es el final, luego aparece la trigonometría y así un despiadado ciclo sin fin, pero volvamos a los ángulos, porque tan jodidos quedamos después de conocerlos que vemos ángulos-personas, sí, así como lo oye, para la muestra un botón, uno ve personas agudas como el presidente Lory, obtusas como Kyoko-chan o rectas como Ren. En resumidas cuentas, los ángulos son un dolor en el culo, la verdad, en las matemáticas pero sobre todo en la vida, y vaya que Yashiro estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Ren no podía deshacerse de ese mal sabor que lo acompañaba últimamente, los sentimientos contradictorios y pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Vergüenza, culpabilidad, desconfianza y celos, los más claros. Se sentía inmensamente culpable por desconfiar de Yashiro, su amigo, su mánager, una persona completamente leal a él durante todos estos años; y vergüenza de siquiera pensar que lo traicionaría siendo conocedor de sus sentimientos por Kyoko. Pero la vocecilla siniestra en su cabeza, la que toma forma de diablillo con trinche y todo (esa misma que tú y yo tenemos, estimado lector), conjura imágenes de Kyoko en los brazos de su mánager, en la cercanía que debieron de compartir para enseñarle aquellas técnicas para el papel de Momiji, de la alegría de Kyoko al hablarle del regalo de Yashiro…, y de repente siente su sangre hervir y está seguro que él quiere robársela y todos sus demás pensamientos salen volando por la ventana, pero bueno, los celos suelen hacer eso, los celos convierten a un lindo e inofensivo gatito en un león furioso y en el caso de Ren, bueno... Mejor no profundizar en eso.

Pero como las diosas del infortunio y las matemáticas son caprichosas y encuentran el sufrimiento de los mortales y las casualidades extremadamente hilarantes, Ren habría de caminar por el lugar menos indicado, en el momento menos esperado, desde el ángulo equivocado, mirando a una desafortunada combinación de otros ángulos que implicaban a dos conocidos, con una precisión exacta y digna de un compás. Y como un volcán activo e inquieto que ha venido anunciando una tragedia (porque las diosas griegas las encuentran fascinantes), finalmente se levanta de su ligero sueño, el fuego estalla en su pecho y la lava que ahora corre por sus venas arrasan con todo pensamiento coherente. Yashiro estaba besándola, besando a SU Kyoko en el medio de un pasillo de LME.

¿Pompeya?, qué va, quizás el quinto círculo del infierno en la tierra o aquel monte del fuego resplandeciente del Señor de los Anillos.

… Si solo Ren supiera.

En definitiva, los ángulos, son una putada.


	16. Y cuando piensas que no puede ir peor

_Gracias a todos y todas por el apoyo, espero haber podido arrancarles algunas sonrisas y carcajadas con este sencillo intento de humor a costillas de nuestro adorado Yashiro._

* * *

 **Y CUANDO PIENSAS QUE NO PUEDE IR PEOR…**

Las personas o seres humanos siempre han trazado una línea entre ellos y los demás animales, pero por más que se hayan empeñado en hacer distinciones, no son ni por un segundo mejores, ni diferentes de los animales. Algunos se atreverían a decir que de hecho son peores, pero no vamos profundizar en semejante debate filosófico. Gústenos o no, las personas, usted y yo incluidos, tenemos más en común con los animales de lo que nos atrevemos a reconocer, porque somos la _"especie superior_ ". Ahora…

¿Sabe usted qué hace un animal cuando se siente acorralado?, ¿qué le dicta su instinto?

Pues es de hecho bastante sencillo, en el mejor de los casos el animal trata de huir o en el peor… Ataca.

Yashiro no encontraba las palabras, su instinto le gritaba que corriera, pero allí estaba, total y completamente petrificado. Como un conejo frente a un león. La gente que pasaba se detuvo a mirar el cuadro que se desarrollaba. Cuando finalmente encontró el valor para hablar, su voz sonó más como un graznido que otra cosa.

—¿Ren? ¿Qué sucede?

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

—Eso debería estar preguntando yo, Yashiro-san —escupió en un gruñido—. No quería dar crédito a los rumores, pero esto…—dio un paso amenazante hacia él y Yashiro retrocedió sin siquiera percatarse.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —tartamudeó, mientras miraba confundido a Kyoko, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —llamó ella.

—Ahora no, Kyoko.

Kyoko cerró la boca y se quedó estática en donde estaba, quizás por el tono demandante de su voz, el uso de su nombre de pila o lo amenazante de su postura, pero seguramente las tres.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

—¿Por qué? ¿En serio, Yashiro-san? —dijo con aparente calma y luego levantando la voz reclamó con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos—, eres diez años mayor que ella, por Dios —dio otro paso más hacia él—. Eras mi amigo, confiaba en ti, no quería creer todos esos rumores, pero por lo visto eran ciertos, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, lo sabías, lo sabías y lo hiciste de todas maneras.

—Y-yo, no sé de qué estás hablando, no he hecho nada… ¿Q-qué rumores? —dijo respirando agitado, Ren lo estaba acusando de algo y no tenía ni idea de qué o por qué. Estaba demasiado asustado y confundido para darle sentido a sus palabras, mucho menos para recordar que estaban en medio de un pasillo de LME lleno de espectadores.

—¿NADA? La estabas besando justo ahora, la sedujiste —las palabras salían de la boca de Ren a trompicones—, los rumores eran ciertos, todo este tiempo has estado tratando de conquistar a Mogami-san. Las llamadas, los encuentros, por eso siempre tenías sus horarios, por eso la llamas por su nombre de pila.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Yashiro fuera de sí y luego palideció.

—Y-Yo nunca la he besado —exclamó levantando las manos—, justo ahora solo la ayudaba con su cabello, a-atascado en el pasador —dijo enseñándole el objeto en su mano.

—Y esperas que te crea.

Ahora fue el turno de Yashiro para enfurecerse, herido por las palabras de Ren y la desconfianza. Apretó los puños y se le marcaron las curvas de la mandíbula, sus ojos normalmente tranquilos, una tormenta enfurecida.

—Eso hacen los amigos, pero al parecer me equivoqué, y por si no lo has notado, todos llaman a Kyoko-chan por su nombre de pila, tú eres el único cobarde que no lo hace. Además, Kyoko-chan es como una hermana pequeña para mí.

—Yashiro-san —llamó Kyoko.

—No ahora, Kyoko-chan.

—¿Cobarde? ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

—Claro que lo hago, ¿quieres saber por qué todas las llamadas?, ¿por qué tengo sus horarios?

—…

—He estado tratando de ayudarte —gritó exasperado—, y mira lo que gano.

—Yashiro —llamó Ren en tono de advertencia, pero Yashiro con su cabeza caliente no tuvo que ver con nada.

—¿Sabes lo frustrante que es? Ver cómo no eres capaz de pedirle una cita, y entonces yo me las ingenio con excusas para que puedas estar con ella, para eso son las llamadas y tengo su horario para que tus huecos de descanso coincidan con los de ella.

Se escuchó un jadeo no muy lejano.

—Yashiro —repitió Ren, esta vez sonando más como una súplica, pero Yashiro está en racha.

—Y tú ni siquiera has logrado que te llame por tu nombre de pila, ¿sabes la frustración que me da cuando la llamas por su apellido?, eres un fallo en el amor, y no puedo soportar ni un segundo más esa cara de pendejo enamorado no correspondido, has estado enamorado de Kyoko-chan por más de un año… UN AÑO.

—¿QUÉEEEEEEE?

El grito de Kyoko trajo a Yashiro de regreso de su repentino desfogue, quien solo hasta el momento fue consciente de todas las personas alrededor, María tenía las manos en la boca, Lory se daba una palmada en la frente mientras contenía una carcajada, Kyoko estaba colorada de pies a cabeza y Ren…, bueno, Ren pasó de estar pálido a colorado y luego su rostro se llenó con la promesa de muerte y dolor. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

—¡Mierda!

Una voz detrás de él, que reconoció como la de Kanae le susurró.

—Creo que es tiempo de que empieces a correr.

Y correr fue lo que hizo.

Ahh… Los animales acorralados, quién lo diría.

...

 **FIN**


End file.
